Faithful Eyes
by GreenOceans
Summary: Shayera's past has come back to haunt her again. Gordainians are truly an evil force, but so are vengeful Thanagarians. "All's fair in love and war!" This is Post-"Starcrossed" (GLHG BMWW) Chapter 2 finally up!
1. Prologue: Memories

**Faithful Eyes  
**  
By: Dreamcatcher89  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Justice League, DC Comics, or any song lyrics mentioned (I quoted them).  
  
Spoilers: This is a Post-"Starcrossed" story ( ya, ya, I know, some of you may be sick of them by now but please just give it a chance), but before "Initiation".  
  
Rated for Language, Violence, and future Adult Content.  
  
Summary: Shayera's past has come back to haunt her again. Gordainians are truly an evil force, but so are vengeful Thanagarians. "All's fair in love and war!"

* * *

__

_"It's just a matter of time _

_That we all go to a better place I'm told _

_It all sounds well and fine _

_But without you around I feel nothing but cold _

_And I now have nothing _

_But your heartbeat in my head _

_And a photograph of my traveling friend _

_And I became nothing when I found out you were dead—When I found out _

_I'd never see you again"  
_  
_"You're Dead" by: Alkaline Trio_

* * *

**Prologue: Memories**  
  
It was another beautiful sunset as she watched the magnificent colors slowly fade away from the horizon. With the sun's departure she could feel a cool breeze and left the open field. The warmth of the sun had become comforting in some odd way but now that it was gone she flew into the dead of night to return to the cave that she was currently residing in.  
  
When she approached her destination she immediately started a fire, it was always especially cold at night in the mountains. Looking over her surroundings, she carefully examined her few belongings, to make sure that everything was in place, and she wasn't discovered. Everything was as she left it, she was just being paranoid. Before being 'escorted" out of Midway by an angry mob of humans, she had managed to take a few clothes, a blanket, some photographs, and the duffle bag that she shoved it all into before they managed to break down the door of her apartment.  
  
Apparently there had been an anonymous tip as to her whereabouts, there were a few people whom she entrusted her secret identity with, anyone of them could have easily blabbed. Then again how could she blame them, she was a traitor wanted by almost every government in the world.  
  
She set her gaze onto the fire, the dancing flames only reminded her of the torches, knives, gunfire, and utter chaos that chased her out of the city. She could still remember them calling out 'Monster', 'Winged Beast', and her personal favorite, 'The Angle of Death'. The anger she could deal with, but it was the fear on their faces that really got to her.  
  
Isolation from the humans was probably for the best, she could only plague them with complications, for now she was belittled to nothing more than a fallen warrior.  
  
Now huddling closer to the fire she covered herself with the blanket to conceal whatever warmth she had left. Then pulling the duffle bag closer to fashion into a pillow, some of her photos fell out. Picking them up, she now held in her hands her most precious memories. The good old days with the League, before their invasion and before her betrayal.  
  
Examining the pile, she noticed the picture on top and couldn't help but smile. It was a picture of Flash the day he offered to cook dinner at the Watchtower, only what appeared to be burritos, had exploded in his face and they ended up eating left-over pizza. He could always manage to make her laugh.  
  
Beneath that she had one of J'onn gazing at the stars. The memories of their conversations started to fill her mind, they would discuss anything from politics to how much they missed their home planets.  
  
The next photo was of Batman, Diana, and Superman. To this day she was still shocked that Batman willingly posed for this picture, but it was taken right after Superman's supposed death so every one was in a good mood and desperately wanted a copy (since he still had his beard). She never really got that close to the 'Dark Knight', 'Princess', and 'Boy Scout', never really understanding them and their beliefs. None the less, she would always hold a great respect for each and every one of them.  
  
Flipping through some group shots, her smile slowly faded as she came to the one of her and John. They had taken it a few days after their first kiss, he was holding her like he would never let go. Tears took form and started streaming down her cheeks, if only she could change the past.  
  
She hurt them all so much, especially John. Why didn't she realize what the Thanagarians true plans were? Why did she play John like a fool and knock him out? Why did she have to be the perfect little patriot like her mother? Why was she so naive? Why didn't she have a better sense of right and wrong? Why?  
  
Why did she keep the damn photos? They only ended up bringing her pain and grief. Maybe somewhere in her mind, she wanted to feel the pain, the same pain that she caused the humans and their heros, her heros. The internal conflict raged on in her mind for another good hour before her eyes grew heavy and she finally allowed herself to succumb to sleep.

* * *

_If you believe what you are feeling now hurts just remember the past, you will never forget........... never!  
  
Where was she? Everything had changed, the room she was in was huge and she then realized that she was in an actual bed wrapped in silk sheets. There were purple plants in the corner and when she looked out the window she could have sworn she saw two moons.  
  
She got out of the bed then she remembered that her mother had agreed to let her sleep with her after she had that nightmare about the Gordainians attacking them. Even though there were guards at every entrance of the estate, she always felt safest with her mother.  
  
But where was her mother? She searched the room to find her gone so she got out of bed to look for her. She opened the door to an empty hall way.  
  
"Mommy.", her voice echoing into the darkness.  
  
Something didn't feel right, her feathers were standing on edge. That's when she heard the loud 'CRASH' down the hall, followed by her mother's screams. The alarms in her head went of as she dashed down the hall, her mommy needed her.  
  
Running faster and faster she could make the words "HELP! HE'S GOT A KNIFE! HELP, ANYONE!", the shrieking getting louder and louder as she saw the light from her father's room.  
  
When she reached the door she saw a tall hooded figure hovering over her mother's limp form, she was crying and bleeding. When she saw her daughter, her eyes shot open as she called to her in pain. That's when the monster turned to face her, his face was covered in bandages but she would never forget the look of insanity burning in his eyes.  
  
That's when she did the only thing a child could possibly think of. She turned and took flight into the dark halls screaming, but no one came, she was alone. Noticing her father's prized energy mace hanging in the trophy room, she flew over and ripped it off the wall.  
  
She fell back at first, she was so small and the mace was so heavy, but she found the strength to lift it and flew as fast as she could to her mother's aid.  
  
When she came back, it was to late. She found her mother, her body now submerged in a sea of blood, with a knife sticking out of her heart. Then to her left she noticed her father's body on the ground with none other then a Gordainian standing over him, the dark cloak and bandages were discarded on the floor.  
  
It was nothing like the tales her brothers had told her, or like the scary pictures she saw, the demon before her almost seemed surreal. The monster then turned and faced her, showing no emotion what so ever.  
  
In that one instant she saw red, she would not let him kill her father too. Shayera flung the mace as hard as she could at the Gordainian, but instead of nailing her target, he effortlessly knocked her aside. She hit the ground pretty hard, everything was starting to go black. Before she passed out she heard the beast grunt, and saw it take flight as the sirens finally started to ring.  
  
Darkness now consumed her body, her mommy was gone, she lost her forever.__

* * *

_  
Her eyes shot open, drenched in sweat. It was just a dream, only a dream. Her hands reached up to her earrings, her mother's earrings. When she had them on she could cope with the past, in her mind they made her just as strong as her mother. As she got older, with the earrings she even looked like her mother. That made her smile.  
  
Then her stomach started to growl, it was time to find breakfast. She would probably just eat some of the raspberries that grew by the river. They should be ready to pick by now.  
  
Today was a new day.

* * *

Alrighty then, there you have it, the first chapter of my first ever fanfic! Fair warning, this story is going to revolve mainly around Shayera, but don't worry I haven't forgotten the other Leaguers: GL, J'onn, and Flash (who will be added mainly for comic relief like in the show, gotta love that Speed Demon), will be added in the next chapter, and I am considering to add Batman and Wondy(I'm not sure if I want to add a BM/WW relationship into this yet, only time will tell). This whole thing is sort of a half-backed plan, so I'm pretty much making it up as I go along, I have to fit it in between my guitar and tennis. Anyways, as for that little dream sequence, Shayera's past is coming back to bite her in the ass, yet again (in that dream she was like 5 years old, so it really dramatizes her). Another warning, I've given her a very painful, dramatic past, like the story lines they have in novelas, only this will be in English of course, with ten times more blood, action, fight scenes, etc. Of course their will be future romance between, oh come on you all have to know by now who my favorite couple is by now. That old flame will never burn out! As for the lyrics at the beginning, music is a major influence on my writing so there you have it, extra points for whoever can tie the lyrics to the chapter, it shouldn't be that difficult, this time at least! As for the length of the chapters, this was only the prologue so you can expect more lengthy chapters in the future. Anyhoo, I hopped that you all enjoyed this chapter, I know I'm no F. Scott Fitzgerald, but I did get a 91 in English 9H, that has ta count for something, right, anyone?  
  
Ohh, and can anyone answer this question; How old is Hawkgirl? I know it sounds random, but it will be explained later, I guessed somewhere between mid twenties and mid thirties. And the usual, if anyone has any info on Hawkgirl returning, please tell me ASAP, I'm always the last to know about these things dammit, not this time! (If you want to hear my crack-pot theory concerning her return just click on my profile)  
  
Peace out and rock on! 


	2. Chapter 1: Nightmares

**Faithful Eyes**

By: Dreamcatcher89

Disclaimer: I don't own the Justice League, DC Comics, or any song lyrics mentioned (I quoted them).

Spoilers: This is a Post-"Starcrossed" story ( ya, ya, I know, some of you may be sick of them by now but please just give it a chance).

Rated for Language, Violence, and Adult Content (take notice that the future has been removed).

Summary: Shayera's past has come back to haunt her again. Gordainians are truly an evil force, but so are vengeful Thanagarians. "All's fair in love and war!" (GL/HG BM/WW)

* * *

"_I can't remember,_

_The last time you cared about anything,_

_The last time you allowed yourself to be seen,_

_So pretentious your lies unrelenting disguise,_

_Creating tears in your eyes your mind withers and dies,_

_Pretending to be something you are not,_

_Somewhere in the middle you are now caught,_

_You've never seen who you really are" _

_ "Hollowman" by: Trapt_

* * *

**Chapter 1: Nightmares **

_Candles were scattered across the room, illuminating her shapely form. Her head was rested on his bare chest as each gasped for a much needed breath. Hot sweat dripped down his brow as he held her closer and lightly kissed her forehead, running his hands through her soft, auburn hair. _

_He watched her drift off to sleep still holding her close, not once taking his eyes off her. She was truly the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. _

_Her wings shifted so, that one was wrapping itself around his abdomen and her right leg hooked on to his. It was at that point, that state of pure bliss, which he knew that he would spend the rest of his life with her, love and hold her forever. _

_John Stewart had fallen hard for his co-worker, his best friend, his eternal soul-mate. _

_Each had held back their true feelings for so long, that he was beginning to think that this moment would never come. But he had succeeded in breaking down those forceful walls the second he took off her mask, the moment that she let him into her life._

_From then on he would try to spend every spare second he got with her, smother her with kisses, caress her soft skin and feathers, bring her into the same state of nirvana that he experienced whenever he was around her. _

_Life was perfect, he had all that he ever wanted and much more._

_Looking down at her peacefully asleep, he started to stroke her wing and instantly noticed that soft smile that he loved so much creep onto her lips, such sweet lips. After gazing mystified for lord knows how long, his happiness was interrupted by a crash._

_Broken pieces of glass were now scattered across the floor as that winged beast he dreaded so much stepped into the room, axe in hand, ready for battle. Fire ragging in his eyes as he sent John a death glare._

"_She is not for you to have Lantern, SHE IS MINE! Now you die." his eyes narrowed as he threw his charged axe straight at Lantern's heart. John immobilized in pain, blood spilling all over the bed, watched helplessly as Hro walked over to the bed, ripped her out of his arms, and carried off Shayera's unconscious body._

"_Now, it's your turn to burn and watch the love of your life leave with another man! DIE LANTERN, DIE AND BURN!"_

_In that instant the soft candlelight turned into a blazing inferno, completely engulfing the room with flames. With what was left of his heart now hanging out of his chest, and the sheets set afire, he struggled to lift his arm but found no ring. He couldn't do a thing, he couldn't fight, he couldn't move, he couldn't even scream. _

_Completely powerless, he watched his love get carried off into the night, never to see her again. _

_He had lost her, forever._

* * *

John's eyes immediately shoot open. His head and chest throbbing in pain, it was just a dream, only a nightmare.

It had been seven months since the invasion, seven months since he had a decent night's sleep, seven months since he'd last seen, talked to her. Seven months of endless agony, and what long months they were.

What had he been doing again, oh ya, looking over the list of supplies that would be needed to finish the interior construction of the new Watch Tower. It wouldn't be long before it was completed and they'd start looking for new troops to recruit, the replacements for the fallen Leaguer.

No one had dared mention her name after the invasion, and when questioned about what happened concerning her actions or whereabouts, the answer that he was told to give was "No comment", Superman's direct orders. After a while the questions began to stop, it was almost as if she never existed. A part of him even tried to forget with the rest of the world, but for some reason, his heart just wouldn't allow him to.

In fact, she was constantly on his mind, almost anything and anyone reminded him of her. He couldn't even take a step into his own apartment without her face flashing into his mind. That only resulted in him spending a good majority of his time at the Wayne Manor, the temporary headquarters of the Justice League. At least until the new Watch Tower was up and running, then he would spend his time on monitor duty.

His apartment must be filthy; he hadn't been there in how long now, almost two weeks. Shay was always mocking him for keeping it so tidy all the time, no, he shouldn't go there. Every time he thought of her he only ended up hurting more, but when he tried to push her out of his mind, it always became unbearable. His only escape was drowning himself in his work.

Luckily, his thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Come in, I'm just going over the to-do-list for the final preparations of the Watch Tower."

Just then the Martian Manhunter entered the room, with a bag of oreos in hand.

"Do you need something J'onn" putting on his cold, military facade.

"I think you may need one of these" then offering him an oreo.

"Why?"

"Well, according to some of my own personal research, at times like these humans feel better once they have consumed some matter of comfort food. All I have at the moment are these oreos and you may have some if you wish."

"I don't need comfort food" he grunted returning back to his work.

"Your new facial hair might help you fool the others, but it doesn't fool me" he replied putting an understanding hand on his grieving friend's shoulder.

"You've been goin through my mind Martian!" angrily pulling back from his grasp.

"No, but other then the fact that I heard you calling out her name a few minutes ago, you haven't been eating much, you barley ever sleep, these days all you seem to do is nothing but work. This lifestyle your leading is not a very healthy one, and I'm only concerned for your wellbeing my friend."

"It's none of your concern, and the way I live my life is no one's business but my own" turning back to his papers he then added, "Your time would be better spent on preparations for the new Watch Tower"

"Alright, if that is what you wish, but know one thing; I too have nightmares at night about losing My'ria, if anyone knows what you're going through its me."

"I don't need your pity, or anyone else's for that matter."

"I don't pity you John, but I do understand how you feel, and just so you know as time goes on, the pain will become easier to deal with, but only if you let your friends help you."

Before leaving, he placed the bag of oreos on top of John's desk and then turned to take his leave, at least he tried.

"Wait J'onn, thanks for the oreos."

"No problem my friend", with a feeling of achievement he closed the door. There was hope for Lantern yet.

* * *

Meanwhile, the clicking of keyboards and clattering of tools could be heard down in the Batcave as Superman and Batman were hard at work on completing the new Javelin. The project was almost complete, only a few minor kinks to work out.

"Could you hand me the screwdriver Bruce?"

He then received a growl and intense glare as the Dark Knight handed him his tool. The last thing he needed was to get on the grouchy millionaire's nerves this morning.

"Ah sorry, Batman."

"Just don't go around advertising it."

"You know I wouldn't do that."

"Whatever" **[1]**

They both had not slept in four days, so tensions were high. The dreary setting of the cave wasn't helping Clark either. On the other hand, Batman was flourishing in his environment, minus the big, blue Boy Scout in the corner. He always did his best work and thinking in his familiar terrain. The darkness was calming for him in a way, until he showed up.

A split second later, the Flash zoomed in at full speed; all the papers on the table were now flying all over the room.

"Hey guys guess what, guess what!"

"You just gave us another hour of work trying to put all of the schematics back in proper order!" Batman spat at the Speedster.

"Hold on I'll fix it, gees no need to erupt Vesuvius."

Sure enough, at the speed of light, all the papers were back in a neat, little pile.

"That better Brucey boy."

Batman only scowled and stormed out of the Batcave, he couldn't deal with this, not today.

"Okay, someone needs a nap. Anyways, Supes, I got good news, guess what!"

"You are never going to call me Supes again."

"Nope"

"You are going to leave me in peace and let me finish my work."

"Even better"

"Just go tell someone else Flash, I don't have time for this."

"You're no fun, but I'm gonna be nice and tell you anyways."

With that, Flash pulled out a newspaper revealing some sort of blurred snapshot on the cover.

"According to the_ Weekly Word_, Bigfoot has been spotted in the Rocky Mountains just outside of Midway!"

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Nope, but that's not the best part, it says here that he has learned to fly!"

Superman could only stare at his teammate in disbelief. It was just last week that Lois was chastising him about being a naive farm boy, if only she met the Flash, maybe he'd get a little more respect.

"Flash, you do know that's not possible."

"Well daaa, any idiot could tell you that. Everyone knows that due to Bigfoot's weight he couldn't possibly posses the ability to fly."

"No, I mean that Bigfoot isn't real."

"NO, Bigfoot is real, it's Santa Clause that isn't real." **[2]**

Superman immediately sent Flash a glare that could even scare Batman, but only for a second.

"Um, well anyways, that's not the point."

"And what is the point exactly, because the way I see it this conversation isn't going anywhere."

"Take a good look at this." handing the newspapers paper over to Superman and pointing at the cover.

"Ah, yes the Bigfoot column, right next to the heartwarming article on how a Gorilla gave birth to human Siamese-twins."

"HEY, those babies have been through a lot and from what I hear they have just come out of a long, hard surgery! And for your information that's not the point." Motioning to the snapshot.

"Doesn't that blur look familiar."

"What exactly are you getting at." Hoping the Speedster wasn't thinking what he shouldn't be.

"What I'm getting at is that Hawkgirl was once a resident of Midway and now a creature, that from what I can tell looks like her is roaming around the mountains in that vicinity."

"Flash, don't tell me your searching for her, I thought we all agreed to never bring her up again."

"No, you agreed to never bring her up again, I said nothing of the sort. Hawkgirl is my friend and I want to know if she is okay or not, I thought you would too but I was obviously mistaken."

With that, Wally angrily zoomed out of Batcave, leaving the schematics flying in the air once again. It was not only a bad day for Superman, but for papers as well.

"We need to get paper weights."

* * *

Batman was now stomping his way down the halls to the kitchen, he was in dire need of caffeine. In a mixture of aggravation and fighting the urge to close his heavy eyelids, he accidentally bumped into someone. Looking up, getting ready to give whoever it was a scowl, his features slowly softened as he met her gaze.

"Hello Diana."

"Bruce, are you okay?"

"Yes, sorry I wasn't looking where I was going."

"That's alright, I wasn't paying attention either. Are you sure you're alright."

"I'm fine." He spoke in a defensive tone.

Unfortunately, it was at that moment that his sleep deprived body decided to give in, and he almost collapsed had Diana not been there to catch him.

"Bruce, you are not fine."

"Yes I am. All I need is some coffee."

"No, you need bed rest." She snapped. "I know our operations are almost back up and running, but that is no excuse for why everyone has apparently forgotten how to sleep. We may be super heroes but were no energizer bunnies!"

"You've been hanging out with Flash again, haven't you?"

"These days he seems to be the only one who can crack a smile, but you're getting off the matter at hand. I'm taking you to your room."

"I don't need to be carried."

"Fine, but I'm not going to let you collapse." She said while swinging his right arm over her shoulder keeping his body steady. "And I won't hear any more complaints."

And with that they set off down the hall, Batman way to tired to argue. In fact for some odd reason he was rather enjoying the company.

* * *

Another sunset, another day of her life over and done with. That seemed to be all Shayera was doing, living only to have another piece of her waste away day by day. It was almost as if living were a slow death, but as the months rolled on, that was what her life had amounted to. Simply living only to wait for the end. Her favorite pastimes had become eating and sleeping, whenever she was able to complete these now difficult tasks.

Fall was coming, and the nights were becoming longer as the food became scarce. It wouldn't be long before she had to fly down south with all the other birds. Peru sounded good, or maybe Brazil, where she could lose herself in a jungle. Of course the tropical climate would be much different then a mountain, but with time her body would adapt. It was part of her training as a spy after all, adapt to any environment necessary to complete the project successfully.

But earth wasn't hard to adapt to, not at all. Despite a few conflicts here and there, it was actually a rather peaceful place to live, much different then Thanagar. The air wasn't constantly filled with thick black smoke, with the exception of a few cities. There wasn't constant crime at the end of every street. People were free to do as they pleased, not confided in one section of the planet in fear of a Gordainian attack.

When she was little she would dream of the once peaceful times her mother spoke of, times that she would never know. All she ever wanted was for Thanagar to be a better place, the same paradise she would day dream of, but due to her actions it was now impossible. In fact they were all probably Gordainian slaves by now.

The past couldn't be changed; she had to quit crying over spilt milk, something that John had once told her. Thinking of him was always comforting, although a painful experience she would admit. Reliving the pain she caused him was anything but easy, but like the sunset in some peculiar way, it was comforting and very much worth it.

She started to gather her things; she would take her leave in the morning. It was then that she smelt something, a very repulsive scent. Now that she realized it, the odor was everywhere. What was it? It seemed so familiar, only she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

As minutes turned into hours the smell got worse and worse. The animals were also starting to act up as she watched the birds flying in all directions, utter chaos was starting to brake out in the skies. It all seemed so familiar, like it had happened before.

After a few more moments she finally realized what was going on, her worst nightmare, but it was too late. At that moment a Gordainian cruiser came into view. Before she could act, it shot its lasers at a hawk which was immediately annihilated into dust.

She could only gaze in awe, as hundreds of ships descended from the sky, all heading to Midway. Like the hawk, the unsuspecting people didn't stand a chance.

* * *

**[1]** I'm quoting Batman from "Kid Stuff", so for the record it's not some preppy girly whatever, but a Batman dark, deep voiced whatever.

**[2]** That part was sort of taken from the Christmas episode "Comfort and Joy", where it clearly shows Clark as a sincere believer in Old Saint Nick.

* * *

Alrighty then, there you have it. For the record, this was the first time I've ever written fluff before, so don't be to harsh with that little bit at the beginning and sorry for the lack of action in my first two chapters but the Gordainians are a comin so you can expect some conflict soon. Also, I don't really know where Midway is so I guessed near the Rocky Mountains, hope that's not a problem. As for the search for Hawkgirl no new news except for a little something on my profile about my thoughts on "Initiation", but as the series goes on I'm kind of disappointed with what they did with J'onn's role, now he's stuck in the Watchtower all day (but I did see a commercial with him punching some guy so lets keep our fingers crossed). Also, where is Flash, he hasn't even said one word throughout the new series, just a brief appearance in the first episode; I'm also kind of upset with that. Oh, and just so you all know, I am many things but I'm no a pyromaniac, but I have been known to be an insomniac.

* * *

**Review Responses: **

**Desert Hawk- **Wow, I would have settled for my first review saying I didn't completely suck or something along those lines, but you LOVED IT in big frikin capital letters, I am truly touched

**stuyfreak- **Thank you for the constructive criticism and I sincerly mean that (for once in my life). Like I said before I'm no great author, only a student and I am always looking for ways to improve my writing. I hope I didn't screw up this time, but if something is wrong grammatical wise, don't hesitate to tell me please.

**Weapon X 61- **Another person who loved this chapter, now I'm all giddy, and about the info thing, its okay, no need to be sorry, this search for Hawkgirl has kinda become my latest obsession so odds are I'll probably end up informing you or something, but if you do find something do tell.

**Ray 1- **Gladyou enjoyed my last chapter, I hope ya liked this one too.

**T.- **And here you are chapter 2, or chapter 1 in this case.

**Tomboy 13- **The third person to love it, and I had ya jumping up and down, this day just keeps getting better and better. Thank you for the age range, I'll be taking that into account for something that will come in the future.

**Angelic Temptress- **Hopeya liked this chapter too, and for the record I don't think anyone knows Hawkgirl's real age but thank you for your opinion.

**Lady Xiu Mei Phoenix- **Shay is my favorite League member too (or I guess Ex-League member), and kick-ass character is really the only way to describe her Thanks a bunch for your thoughts on Hawkgirl's age, and sorry if there wasn't enough of Shay in this chapter, but I had to show where the other guys were at this point in time. There will be more of her in the next one though, hee hee hee (I'm now officially hyper)!

Peace out and rock on!


	3. Chapter 2: Alliances 1

**Faithful Eyes**

By: Dreamcatcher89

Disclaimer: I don't own the Justice League, DC Comics, or any song lyrics mentioned (I quoted them).

Spoilers: This is a Post-"Starcrossed" story ( ya, ya, I know, some of you may be sick of them by now but please just give it a chance).

Rated for Language, Violence, and Adult Content.

Summary: Shayera's past has come back to haunt her again. Gordainians are truly an evil force, but so are vengeful Thanagarians. "All's fair in love and war!" (GL/HG BM/WW)

* * *

"_Take, take all you need and I'll compensate your greed,_

_With broken hearts, sell I'll sell your memories,_

_For fifteen pounds per year but just the good days,_

_Say it'll make you insane and its bending the truth,_

_Your to blame for all the life that you lose and,_

_You watch this space and I'm going all the way."_

_"The Small Print" by: Muse_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Alliances (Part 1)**

_The hall was dark and seemed to continue for miles, twisting and turning, a most complex maze. The only light visible was at the end of the corridors, their final destination. _

_They were lead by the Chief of Special Projects, one of Thanagar's most brilliant scientists and the answer to everyone's problems. _

_He would present his latest project to the Elite, they would agree to his terms and unleash his latest weapon's fury upon the Gordainian forces and the Thanagarians would claim their victor, but what they didn't know, was that he had his own secret intentions. By fulfilling everyone's expectations, he would have his revenge._

_Revenge, such a sweet word._

_That was the overall plan after all, the reason why he slaved on this project for five gruesome years, the reason why he hated the Gordainians with a passion, the reason why he'd go to any lengths to destroy their entire race, the reason why he'd become so bitter, all for revenge._

_Revenge, for the loss of his wife._

_Once he and his team reached the Conference Hall, he prepared himself for his presentation, if they didn't except his idea, all his work would be for nothing, and he'd be back at square one. _

_The doors opened and the light now fully shined through, revealing the Elite in all their glory, the top of the Thanagarian food chain. _

"_Officer Hol, Chief of Special Projects, we have received word of your latest experiments, we can only hope it's not another disaster, please proceed."_

"_Thank you my Lord, you will not be disappointed."_

_With a clap of his hands, his team wheeled in a titanium-enforced crate. _

"_Seven years ago I started experimenting with both Thanagarian and Gordainian DNA, I was hoping to use my findings to create toxins that would be immune to Thanagarians but prove to be deadly to our foes, whi-"_

"_Yes we know of that project all to well, it was shut down due to the bizarre side effects of the substance you created. It was terminated, never to be continued under any circumstances, ever again!" _

"_Yes sir, that is correct bu-."_

"_Then why bring it up now?"_

"_If you would just let me continue, I could explain", he knew they would be skeptical of his project, the Elite looked at all aspects of his history, both the positive and the negative, unfortunately for him. All he had to do was keep his famous temper in check, than things would run smoothly._

"_Alright, just do not continue to waste our time."_

"_Yes my liege. As you pointed out the project was a failure, but from those experiments we gained information on each race's DNA chain, that information was the foundation of my new project that I started several years later, Weapon Dooms Day."_

"_We can only assume that is what is being held in that unusual looking safe."_

"_That is correct, but I will get to that later. As you all know, it is our DNA that is our genetic makeup, the reason why we are what we are. In my latest studies, I have discovered a way to alter the regular sequence, genetic engineering I believe they call it on alien planets. Now I know certain parts of this process can be risky but after we ran trial after trial, we have come up successful! The process did prove to be deadly to many who volunteered and many sacrifices were made, but in the end we did find someone born with a very rare blood type, when we introduced the new DNA strands into her original chain, she didn't experience any severe side effects." _

"_This is sounding more and more like your old project Officer Hol, we should shut this down right here and now."_

"_On the contrary, this time I made sure to follow through on all laws and proper regulations, if I may be so bold, you do not have the authority to shut me down this time, the only decision you can make is whether or not to move my plan into motion."_

"_Very well, but what is it that you changed in this volunteer's DNA, so far all you have done is given us most unnecessary science lesson."_

"_I apologize for that, and as for the alteration, it was for the sole purpose to terminate Gordainian fleets in quick and easy manners, so we can put a dent in their defenses and not suffer as many casualties, hence 'Weapon Dooms Day'. What we did was make an increase in the rate of adrenaline flow, more commonly know as the fight or flight hormone. Of course the numerous releases would prove to be quite dangerous if it were to occur throughout the subject's entire day, so we made it so this process only occurs when the subject inhales large amounts of a certain scent, this acting as a stimulator. Since this process will only be useful to the subject while encountering the Gordainian forces we made the scent that of a, well Gordainian. Th-" _

"_This plan sounds well thought out, only one problem, when our own forces fight the Gordainians, they pick up the scent, so if we do unleash this weapon who's to say it won't go and attack its fellow warriors?"_

"_Well, we have made precautions; this will only work with EXTREMLY HIGH amounts of our foes repugnant odor and only from the original source. On top of that if the subject gets to out of hand, we take the proper security measures and lock her up", he then directed their attention to the mysterious containment unit behind him. _

"_In fact it was just earlier this morning that we took her through a test run, she is in there right now coming to her senses." _

"_If the situation is under control, could we possibly take a look at this so-called Weapon Dooms Day?"_

"_Yes my lord, I do think it's time for a visual."_

_With that he ordered the opening of the crate and out fell their ultimate weapon, she stumbled onto the floor gasping for breath. Once she seemed to get herself together she stood upright and in the manner she had been trained to present herself to her superiors since birth. She respectfully met their gaze as they looked at her in astonishment, and then she awaited their response._

_A burst of laughter. _

_In between fits they managed "You. Have. Got. To. Be. Kidding." one of them even fell to the floor in hysterics._

_With big eyes the child turned to her father, "Did I do something wrong papa?"_

_Kneeling down next to his only daughter and Thanagar's last hope he whispered, "No Shayera, just let me do all the talking."_

_She then nodded in return and awaited further orders. That was her job after all, to receive orders and then follow them out. She didn't mind though, she knew whatever her father told her would be to ultimately help their people and that was all she ever wanted anyways, to help. Standing proud behind her father, she listened to him, hanging on his every word. It would be because of him, that they would both have their revenge for her mother's unjust death. _

"_If you would just listen my lords, I do know that her size and overall appearance does seem inept, but I can assure you that this child, my daughter, has the ability to become Thanagar's most powerful secret weapon." _

_Returning to their stern stance, one managed to reply, "Officer Hol, I do know that your family's history with the military has been an optimistic one, especially your sons' work with us, they have done us proud, but if you wish to enlist your daughter I'm afraid we just can't enroll an eight year old." _

"_First of all she is ten, and second of all, as you will see, she is no longer an ordinary child." _

* * *

Alert began to race through her body and mind as she continued to gaze up at the numerous Gordainian cruisers. She scanned the situation and quickly took a mental count of fifty, maybe sixty. Fortunately for her it was only one of their smaller fleets. It had been so long since she had last fought them, in her current condition the most she could take down was ten, fifteen if luck was on her side. 

That didn't matter, she had to at least try or Midway City would be reduced to nothing more then ruble and carnage in less then an hour. With no weapon but her instincts, the Thanagarian took flight and raced toward the nearest ship. If she played her cards right she could at least delay their attack, possibly giving the city she once called home, enough time to evacuate.

For the first time in seven months, she let out her war cry echo throughout the battle field once more.

* * *

"---And that is why I think you should come with me to Midway, there'd be more chances of finding her if there are two of us", that finishing off Flash's second presentation that day. 

"As much as I want to find her Flash, I don't think that she wants to be found. Besides, I don't think that a column written by Bigfoot fanatics is a very reliable source to start off on."

"Says the Martian."

"That's different", replied J'onn with a frown. "And I also do not think it wise of you to go around blurting these ideas of yours out to everyone who just happens to cross your path. Haw-, what you speak of is a very delicate matter; you haven't told John yet have you?"

"Actually, I'm looking for her so that when I find her I can surprise John, then hopefully he will stop being so damn moody all the time!"

"I don't think that it is that simple."

"I know, but if she does come back then maybe if we all just gave it a chance, then things could go back to the way they used to be, before the invasion. Besides, Johnny boy's not the only one who misses her."

"I miss her too, and as much as I wish we could turn back time, I can't. None of us can, and the pain runs deep, not everyone has forgiven her yet."

"Don't have to tell me twice", Superman's words still ringing in his head. "But that doesn't matter I think tha-", his words cut off by the screams, coming from the television set.

"Snapper Karl here with breaking news, after seven months of peace the city of Midway finds itself once again under attack by alien forces. Military reports have confirmed that they are not of Thanagarian origin, but are still to be considered dangerous, the city is on high alert and is to be evacuated immediately. Let's see what one of the city's residents have to say", the camera then turning to a man.

"I think I'm getting the hell out of here, and if ya know what's good for you will too", then abruptly pushed past the camera and anyone else that got in his way, he ran for his life in the opposite direction.

"Hard times here in Midway, hard times, lets get someone else's opin-", before being able to finish his sentence he was knocked down by a swarm of terrified people, the screen went blank.

"I'll alert the others," said the Flash as he raced out of the room.

J'onn shortly followed phasing through the floor after the Speed Demon. Strangely enough he couldn't sense the Gordainians presence, the only thing he felt was a great sensation of fear in Midway City.

* * *

Alright, now before you all take out the energy maces, power rings, batarangs, etc., I would just like to apologize for the super late update, but keep in mind if ya wanna know what happens next, ya'l have ta let me live. Alrighty, lets get down to business, this is actually half of a really long chapter I've been working on, but because it's been forever since I last updated I cut in half so here ya go (half a chapter is better then no chapter right). Also if you have any questions about the flashback, and I'm sure you do, you'll just have to wait till next time for answers when I get part 2 of this chapter up, then again things still won't be quite clear and then of course I'm having the great, deadly.. oh you'll see.. To be perfectly honest I am extremely short of free time and can't exactly say when I'll have more up, of course reviews always help me find time, just tell me guys haven't lost interest in this story and I'll continue, I hate having people pissed at me. 

**

* * *

**

**Review Responses:**

**Lady Xiu Mei Phoenix-** Glad ya enjoyed the fluffiness, because of those kind words I will definitely be sure to add more in later on, sorry if the oreos scene wasn't all that impressing for you, actually I don't eat oreos come to think of it, but that's getting off topic, and yes I would think Shay would migrate, do you have any idea how cold the mountains can get, especially come fall/winter, wouldn't want our heroine to become a frozen chicken dinner, or hawk dinner in her case.

**Kaliann-** Here is the more you requested, and yes Hawkgirl is cool, always happy to see more Hawkgirl fans, the more of us there are, the higher the chances of her return, officially!

**SelinaWayne-** Sorry if I screwed up Batman's characterization, this is the first time I've ever actually written him, but honestly the whole JLU has me sort of confused with where his character is at right now, especially in the Zatanna episode, the same can be said for Wonder Woman I guess, is it just me or have both of them changed over the series (and I mean both individually and together, relationship wise).

**ray1-** You think I'm gifted, that's a first (big smile). Sorry Thanagar aint getting its ass kicked this time, but the Gordainians are in for hell.

**blue koi-** Hope ya liked this chapter too, the Gordainians plan will be reveled in time.

**Weapon X 61-** It's cool if ya don't know much on Shayera's past, besides I've created one for her in this story line anyways, one that will shock and horrify you all MWAHAAHAAHAA! Anyhoo, as for that commercial ya saw, I haven't seen it, but once I got your news I started doin my happy dance! I did hear rumors that they were going to do a follow up to "Starcrossed" in Season 4, but I didn't want to get my or anyone else's hopes up on that matter, but if what you saw is correct, then this rumor may indeed be true, of course I'm not 100 percent sure so I'll continue to keep on the look out for any info I can get my hands on.

**Godfather-** Thanks for the review, hope ya liked this chapter as well.

**Dark Death Strike-** Am I an evil hypocritical bitch or what, I go around yelling at people for leaving stories off with cliffhangers and then I go and do it myself, you have every right to be pissed off with me, but I like to keep you all guessing, that way no one gets bored, hope ya enjoyed it anyways. Um, for the record, you are Desert Hawk right, just a different penname.

**Onyx and S-** Glad you are enjoying it, I am also happy to hear that you also liked how I'm writing Shay, honestly she was always easiest for me to write, I also must admit she's my favorite to write, and sorry for any miss-spells, I should probably mention right here and now that Spell Check is one of my best friends, right there with Mr. Dictionary and Mrs. Thesaurus.

**ccabello- **Hurray, another new reviewer! Hope ya liked this chapter as well.

**Nightmare-** Glad you like, Shay rocks!

**Kyoko Kasshu Minamino- **I'm thrilled that you like it, and that you found it, and surprised that ya found it, I haven't updated in months, oh and I'm still glad that you like it.

Peace out and rock on!


End file.
